


The Last Summer That'll Be Like This

by ArtieSafari



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: I'll add more tags as the story progresses, Multi, Post-Finale Fic, Probably angsty and fluffy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-22 23:28:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20000233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtieSafari/pseuds/ArtieSafari
Summary: Cyrus Goodman is your average soon-to-be ninth grader. He hangs out with his best friends, including going on double dates, is anxious about high school, and has no idea where life is going to take him.But at the beginning of summer, he makes a promise to himself. He's going to live in the moment and enjoy this summer while it lasts, because it's the last one he'll ever have exactly like this.





	The Last Summer That'll Be Like This

"So, what exactly _did_ happen at the party last night?" Jonah asked as the four of us sat at the booth in the Spoon. Buffy and I glanced at each other, each failing to contain our smiles. And how badly I wanted to tell him, how badly I wanted to gush about the fact that T.J. Kippen held my hand, that T.J. Kippen felt the same way about me that I had about him, that T.J. Kippen was my actual, real boyfriend.

But I didn't. I _couldn't._

All three of them knew I was gay, and Andi and Buffy had figured out about my crush on the basketball player without me ever having to say a word about it. But as far as I knew, he wasn't out to anyone yet. And I wasn't about to take that away from him. Anymore than I had, anyway.

Buffy knowing was an accident. She came running out into the backyard and she saw us on the bench, staring into each other's eyes, lost in our own little world. It wasn't until after T.J. left that she came running up to me.

"You and T.J?! It happened?! It finally happened?!" she whispered screamed at me grabbing my hands. My eyes went wide and I stammered a bit.

"Y-you saw that. Y-you saw us. D-do you, do you think anyone else saw us?" 

"Probably not, I didn't see anyone else back here." I let out a breath put my hand on my heart, still pounding for more reasons than I could count.

"Okay. I just, I don't know how, you know, open he is and I don't want to take away the chance for him to come out on his own." Buffy nodded, putting her hand on my shoulder.

"You're a good friend to him." Then she paused and smiled. "Or... I guess I should say... a good _boyfriend_ to him?" I couldn't hide my smile. Hearing the word made chest swell and tighten in the most comfortable way, like being tucked into a warm bed in the middle of a blizzard. "I want every detail! How did this happen?"

"Alright fine, since you already know, I'll tell you. But you cannot tell anybody else, okay? This stays between us."

"I promise. This conversation doesn't leave the bench." And so I told her everything, minus T.J. telling me his name. I just said he revealed "something personal" and she didn't push for specifics, for obvious reasons. And then he was staring at me. And then he asked if there was anything else I wanted to know. Yes, there were so many things I wanted to know. And for a moment, I thought I was deluding myself again, that it was an innocent question with no hidden intent behind it. But I heard a faint shuffle and looked down to his hand. He was inching it towards me. It was deliberate but hesitant. We didn't need to say the words. I'm not sure either of us would have been able to even if we really, truly wanted to. Just asking if there was anything he wanted to tell me was enough for him to know, and when he grabbed my hand, laced our fingers together, and he breathed a sigh of relief, everything fell into place. The universe was on my side for once.

Buffy squealed and shook my arm at every detail and I couldn't help but laugh.

"So, that was my day. What have you been up to?" I finally asked.

"Oh not much. Dancing, talking, kissing marty, drinking punch, you know, the normal stuff." My jaw dropped as she twirled with her hair.

"Buffy! You kissed Marty?!" She smiled and nodded, and we were both squealing again, jittery from the sugar and romance of the night. "I knew it! Who told you he still likes you?" She nudged me with her shoulder as we both giggled.

"Hey guys, what happened here?" Andi asked, coming up from behind us. And we decided that neither of us would tell her just yet. Maybe Buffy was doing it out of sympathy for me, maybe she wanted to have her own secret for just a little while, but either way, Andi eventually left with a groan and an eye roll, while Buffy and I hugged in celebration.

"So?" Jonah asked, reminding me that we were still sitting the Spoon, the next day, and all of that really happened. But that right now, I had to focus on not spilling the beans.

"I can't say. Just, trust me, as soon as I'm able to, you'll hear all about it."

"What about you, Buffy?" She hesitated, looking between me and Jonah. I nodded. Just because I had to keep it hidden didn't mean she had to. She gave me a nod back and turned her full attention to Jonah.

"I can't tell you either. But stay tuned." Andi and Jonah moaned and pleaded to give them something, anything. I barely heard the bell of the Spoon behind us, or the footsteps approaching our table, but there was no way I could miss the voice.

"Hey Cyrus." Seeing T.J. in the morning light, that same smile from last night plastered on his face, as not just some cute guy who could never like me back, but as my _boyfriend_ was enough to make me want to pass out.

"Hey T.J," I smiled.

"I was just going for a walk and thought I'd drop in and say hi," he said, glancing at the table before keeping his focus squarely on me. "Do you want to join me?"

"Sure," I said, sliding out of the booth. "I'll text you guys." And with that, T.J. and I were out of the diner and walking down the sidewalk. After we passed the large window, his hand began brushing up against mine. At first I thought it was an accident, it happened a lot before we had ever gotten together, but then he laced our fingers together just as he had the night before.

"Is this okay?" he asked. I didn't answer, just smiled and squeezed his hand. "Sorry, I'm really new to all this."

"And I'm not?" I asked jokingly.

"Fair point." The two of us walked in silence, just enjoying the others' presence. The birds were chirping and the breeze kept the June heat from being unbearable. Soon enough, surprising neither of us, we ended up at the park, sitting on the swings, our swings.

"You know, I think it was here that I started to realize," he said in that soft voice I could so easily get used to.

"Me too." I was still in shock about what was happening. I just wanted to sit there and bask in each other. But there were important conversations we needed to have. Okay, _one_ important conversation for us to have. "Hey, can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"Have you told anyone?"

"About us or about me?"

"About you."

"No. I think... I think some people suspect but nobody knows," he said. "What about you?"

"Just Buffy, Andi, and Jonah," I said. I wrestled with whether or not I wanted to tell him that Buffy saw us. I didn't want to freak him out, but he deserved to know. "Also, Buffy saw us on the bench last night."

"She did?" he asked, a bit of panic in his voice. "How much?"

"Just that we were sitting there holding hands and staring at each other, so she pretty much figured it out. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I just wasn't expecting anyone to know yet. But I guess that's the danger of doing things in public, right?"

"Why did you?"

"What?" he asked, clearly thrown off by my question.

"Why did you do it in public if you didn't want anyone to know?"

"When I'm with you, I tend to forget about anyone else," he said. "And when we were sitting there, all of my feelings came rushing to the surface and I couldn't hold back anymore. I just had to go for it. The moment was made for it." I let out an audible "aww" at that. I always knew he was a sentimental softie, from the somersault costume, to the muffin bet, but any reminder was enough to make me melt. "So, Buffy knows, but nobody else does?"

"Not as far as I'm aware," I said. "But Andi and Jonah know something happened. They just don't know what or that you were involved." T.J. hesitated.

"You said they know about you?"

"Yeah. I told Andi at my bar mitzvah and Jonah at my shiva. And I told Buffy way before both of those, but that's somewhat irrelevant right now." We both chuckled.

"And they took it well?" I nodded.

"Could we maybe tell them together?" he asked. "I just... I want to be there when they find out. It'll make me feel better."

"Absolutely. But there's no rush. Whenever you're ready, whenever you're comfortable, we can tell them. But for now, we can just be together," I said, reaching out and grabbing his hand as we swayed on the swings.

"I love the sound of that."

"Me too."


End file.
